


passing notes

by krystalliumm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Pining Harry, Slytherin, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalliumm/pseuds/krystalliumm
Summary: in which harry writes draco a note in class, and it escalates into something much more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220
Collections: Drarry 8th Year





	passing notes

**passing notes**

  * it all started when they were given a small assignment in potions, and it was harry who made the first move whilst snape droned on and on about things he could care less about.



  * the first note had been short and simple in a piece of paper that had clearly been ripped off a parchment.



  * “when we meet tonite?”



  * and obviously draco scribbled an answer back almost immediately.



  * “honestly, potter, did someone ever teach you proper grammar?”



  * “you write like a girl. all flowery and loopy.”



  * “it’s called having good handwriting, you git.”



  * eventually, this escalated into something that naturally became part of their daily routine.



  * they’d purposefully sit next to each other in class, which always got the both of them odd looks from their classmates.



  * like _what?? harry potter and draco malfoy, sitting together?? do you think they’re friends now or something??_



  * obviously it was hermione who first approached harry about it.



  * “why do you keep sitting next to him? i see those notes you pass to each other in class.”



  * harry blushed. “that’s nothing, ‘mione. just banter.”



  * _“banter.”_



  * “yes, _banter.”_



  * hermione simply raised an eyebrow at him and left him be.



  * sometimes, passing notes in class with draco was the only motivation harry had to go to potions. their conversations could go from:



  * “did you know there are precisely thirty-three cracks in the ceiling and ten of them are perpendicular angles?”



  * “what now?”



  * “that is how bored i am, potter. do entertain me.”



  * to this:



  * “i bet my dick is bigger than yours, malfoy.”



  * “oh, and you would know that, of all people.”



  * “i would. haven’t you seen me watching you every time you shower in the quidditch locker rooms? how every time you come out and your perfect hair is dripping wet, you flush a pretty little pink if someone so much as glanced your way? you like it, don’t you?”



  * this usually resorted to touching one another in class not-so-subtly.



  * harry was pleased to find that draco was more vocal than him when it came to even just the softest feather-light touches; his whimpers, moans, or the way he’d try to put on his malfoy mask but end up just breaking then and there—it was _beautiful._



  * one of draco’s favourite times he and harry shagged though was in charms, where the slytherins had to take their classes with the ravenclaws instead of the gryffindors.



  * naturally, this irritated draco to no end. except, of course, when harry decided to quietly swoop in under his table with his invisibility cloak on, his face between his legs. 



  * “don’t you have any _finesse,_ potter?”



  * “trust me, you’ll enjoy this.”



  * and oh, draco did. he was almost caught a few times because whenever harry would swallow him whole and tease his slit with that damning tongue, draco would self-consciously slam his hands on the table and come harder than before.



  * obviously enough, this earned odd glances from his friends and five points from slytherin for disrupting the class.



  * draco wasn’t sure, but he swore he heard harry whisper under the table, “i told you to keep quiet.”



  * blaise only glanced his way, wondering why the blond was blushing madly like a fine maiden.



  * now harry used this to his advantage.



  * instead of bickering and whatnot in class, he passed on notes with dirty messages in them to draco.



  * and being one not to back down, draco sent ones as equally as dirty immediately.



  * “you liked that, didn’t you? me between your legs, licking your cock in class and fondling your balls. you were whimpering and moaning my name, weren’t you?”



  * “if anything potter, i’d say you were enjoying yourself more than i was. got a bit of a kink now, have we?”



  * “in all honesty, malfoy, i’m the one wearing the pants in this relatio—”



  * “MR. POTTER, MR. MALFOY!” 



  * both of them jumped, and harry accidentally snapped the quill he was using. they both went red in embarrassment for being called out in class _at the same time_ and by _snape,_ of all people _._



  * despite the stares from the gryffindors and slytherins, draco stubbornly crossed his arms and glared at his godfather.



  * snape didn’t budge, keeping his eyes fixated on harry. “mind sharing what you and mr. malfoy are discussing in class that seems to be more important than my lectures, _mr. potter?”_



  * harry remained defiant, and draco hid his face in his hands. “no thanks.”



  * snape flicked him an eyebrow, right before waving a hand and wandlessly summoning the piece of parchment they’ve been using to pass to one another.



  * before either of them could stop it, snape was already reading while the rest of the class eagerly leaned forward in anticipation.



  * “do you know how many times i looked at you and remembered last night, all sweating and moaning beneath my—” snape read, turning an angry shade of red as the class burst in laughter.



  * harry and draco looked mortified, ignoring the looks they received from their friends which was a fine mixture of shock, horror, and amusement.



  * “detention tonight, mr. potter and mr. malfoy,” snape drawled, his skin taking in a sickly green tinge, “for participating in lewd activities in my _class!”_



  * if anything, the class just roared louder.



  * and let’s just say that’s when they knew of the two school rivals’ love affair, and when harry and draco _definitely_ put their detention time to good use.



**Author's Note:**

> follow me at:
> 
> tumblr: krystalliumm  
> instagram: krystalliumm  
> fanfiction.net: krystalliumm
> 
> kudos and comments are lovely, bun!


End file.
